office romance
by marai pan
Summary: what happens when the guy you've been sleeping with online mught turn out to be your boss in real life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **i don't own this dbz/gt but i wish i did. And the story line isn't mine but i love it so much and it so seemed like a pan and trunks story.

**A/N:** this is just a fun story i like my dragonballAL better :p oh yeah this is rated for a mature audience. Don't say i didn't warn you.

Chapter 1

Scorp64: let's take this to the beach tonight. I want you in a bikini your breasts barely hidden by those small pieces of cloth. I'm standing behind you on the balcony of our hotel. The sight of you has got me so hard. You can feel how hard i am as i push my erection against your ass. I pull your long black hair to the side as i kiss your neck. I can taste the slight salt from the air on your skin. Are you wet Virgo?

Virgo79: Yes so wet. Don't stop Scorp.

Scorp64: i'm massaging your left breast as i run my right hand down between your legs. Hmm you're so wet your panties are soaked thru. I like the thought of doing you here where anyone passing by can see us. I think you like the thought of being court, it turns you on doesn't it?

Virgo79: my nipples are so hard. I want you cock inside me. I couldn't stop if i wanted to. Let them watch, i don't care. Just don't stop.

Scorp64: Tonight I'm going to torture you slowly, I'm going to bring you to the edge then start all over again. You grip the rail as my hand slides inside your bikini bottoms. My fingers sliding thru you slick folds. I flick your clit as i squeeze your nipple. You're gasping for breath as you push your pelvis against my hand trying to get more friction. I can feel you on the edge. You're so close but I'm not going to let you cum just yet. I think we should move this to the bed. What do you think?

Virgo79: Whatever you want.

Pan sat in front of her computer. Her hands between her legs gently massaging herself as she read the screen. She felt so pathetic. Here she was having cyber sex with for all she knew was a 16 year old kid or 64 year old man. But in her head she liked to pretend that it was her boss at work. The sexy Mr Trunks Briefs her boss and childhood friend. It had all started about six months ago when she had come across an add in one of the magazines she had been flipping thru during a lunch break.

Love life sucks? Not enough hours in the day to date anymore? Feeling lonely and a little down about your love life or lack thereof? Well why don't you try , this is not a dating site but a way to get release. We do all the matching for you with our specially designed matching system we find you perfect sexual match. Wouldn't it be nice to have the sex without the hole meet and great? Besides what have you got to lose.

And it was with that last sentence that pan had realised that the answer was nothing. With her ten hour days and working most weekends, she really didn't have the time or energy to get into a real relationship. So she had settled for a virtual one instead and the best thing about it was she'd never have to meet him and ruin her fantasy that it was her boss she made love to most week nights.

Scorp64: i carry you to the bed. Your long hair spread out around you. I undo you bikini top, your back arched as i suck your nipples hard. Your fingers tighten in my hair as you gasp. I slowly kiss my way down your stomach my tung dipping into your belly botton as i make my way to the last bit of cloth. I can smell how aroused you are as i rub my face against it. I look up to your face from between your legs and smirk before i lick you in one long stroke.

Virgo79: oh god i'm coming Scorp. Ahhhhhhhhh... that was amazing. But i think it's your turn.

Scorp69: oh how i wish i could watch your face as you do. I want to watch you shudder as i take you. But the hour is late and i think that tonight i need more rest then anything. How about next time i take you up on that offer.

Virgo79: ok. I promise to make it worth the wait. *smile* night my hot prince.

Scorp69: prince huh?

Virgo79: you treat me like a princess, so you are my knight in shining armour.

Scorp69: Well good night my princess.

**The next day **

Pan sat behind her desk typing up the info trunks would need for his one o'clock meeting with the kakeshi group. She was just about done when her boss walked thru the door.

"Good morning Mr Briefs. Is there anything I can get you?" Pan said with a professional smile.

Trunks smiled at Pan.

"Good morning Miss Son. When you're ready I'd like to go over today schedule." Trunks said as he returned Pan's smile.

After Trunk's office door shut he checked his reflection in the office window. Making sure he wasn't blushing. Pan seemed to heave that affect on him. Making him blush i mean. She was so hot in her secretary outfit. Her tight navy blue skirt and jacket. At the moment the jacket was placed over the back of her chair and the red blouse she wore clung to all her curves. The little girl he grew up with was replaced with one of the hottest women he knew and being a childhood friend and now her boss made it impossible to be together. Trunks sighed as he thought of the whole situation and to top it all off his lack of a sex life just made it harder to deal with his feelings for Pan. Scolding himself he built up his resolve so he could deal with Pan for the day. He just had to hold on to the night. Another night with Virgo would help. He always felt so much better after one of their virtual dates. It seemed to be the closes thing to a relationship he had. He remembered his best friend goten complaining that he was all work and no play these days.

***flash back***

"Man when was the last time you went on a date? I'm worried about you man." Goten said one day from the other side of the table. He had dragged Trunks out of his office so that they could have lunch. Waving to pan on their way out. They now sat at a small restaurant two blocks away from capsule corp. Close enough for Trunks to get back fast if he was needed.

Trunks ran his finger thru his hair in frustration. "I don't know a few months."

"Man that's a few months too long. I can't believe it's been so long since you got laid." Goten said looking at Trunks.

"A year." Said Trunks.

"What?" said Goten.

"It's been a year since I got laid but a few months since I went out on a date." Trunks said.

"Bro I'm surprised it hasn't shrivelled up and fallen off."

Trunks groaned, "I know but with work how it is, I just don't have the time."

"Well your birthdays coming up. Let me think on it." Said Goten.

On Trunks birthday Goten came over and handed Trunks a piece of paper. The only thing written on it was a date, time and web address. "Happy birthday bro." Goten said as he left. At first he wasn't so sure about the whole internet dating thing and had almost thrown the piece of paper away but after meeting Virgo79 he was glad he hadn't. Virgo had said from the start that this was all about sexual satisfaction and that their personal lives were to stay that way and that was exactly as he wanted it to be. He didn't really want to roughen the fantasy he had that it was his secretary Pan that he made love too.

**A/N: **LOL come on it funny. The fact that they both don't know, but they're both doing the exact same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** hey guys thanks for the reviews. I think I might of shocked people with this one. I know it completely different from my other one but I like the fact that it is. We all have a dark side and this is my way of freeing mine a little, i guess. **WARNING** this fanfic dose contain explicit scenes. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Chapter 2**

Pan knocked on the office door.

"Come in"

Pan straitened her back, took a deep breath and then walked inside.

"Sleep well Mr Briefs?" Pan said taking a seat across from Trunks.

Her skirt rode up a little as she crossed her long legs. Trunks couldn't help but glance at her leg where the top of her garter stocking was exposed but quickly looked away.

"Very. So what's on the agenda for today?" Trunks asked as he straitened his tie.

"You have a meeting at one with the Kakeshi group. I've got all the info you'll need on them right here and the forms from the board still need your approval. I'll need them all signed by ten so I can get them implemented on time. Then at four you have Harry Adams from the space division coming. He says there is a problem with the scientist you hired. And he needs your feedback on a problem with the fusion reactor." Pan said as she slid the Kakeshi folder onto his desk.

Trunks groaned as he heard the list of to-do's. It had been so long since he had had a holiday. Five years in fact. And the only thing he really wanted to do was drop everything and fly out the window but the main reason his mother had hired Pan, besides being one of the best P.A.'s around was because she could drag his ass back to the office. Even if he could fly out the window so could she.

Pan watched him as she read out his schedule. His hair was still in a bowl cut even after all these years. His suet tailored to his muscled form. The only difference was the glasses he wore, black, thick rimmed glasses a lot like her dads. But not even that could hide his hansom looks. In her mind she replayed the scene from the previous night. The things in her head making her lick her lips and squeeze her thighs tighter together as she tried to hide her thoughts.

"Are you alright Miss Son? You look a little hot. You're not coming down with something are you?" Trunks asked with concern.

Pan snapped back to reality. "I think I might be. I feel a little hot but it won't stop me from doing my job." Pan said silently cursing herself. The guy she had cyber sex with was NOT Trunks Vegeta Briefs. No matter how much she wished. Next time she was on she was going to pretend it was someone else otherwise there was a good chance that she would accidently let something slip. She just couldn't afford to take that chance. And with that thought in mind she turned her focus back to her job.

Suddenly an image of Pan's bikini clad body spread out beneath him came to his mind. Her skin hot from his touch, her eyes glazed over with the pleasure he was giving her. Trunks quickly sat down behind his desk to hide the evidence of his arousal.

"That will be all for now Miss Son. I'll have the forms ready for you at ten." Trunks said dismissing her from his office.

**Later that day**

Pan sat with her back against the wall as she listened to the meeting coming to a close. Trunks always made her sit in the meeting so that she could take notes for him and stay up to date with what she might need to research for him. Listening to them talk was enough to drive any one to sleep but Pan sat there quiet and unobtrusive. No one ever took notice of her as the meeting ended.

"I'm glad we could finally come to an agreement." Trunks said as he shook Mr Kakeshi's hand.

"All good things must end." Mr Kakeshi squeezed Trunks' hand trying to make him look weak.

Trunks smiled but didn't retaliate. "Until we meet again."

Trunks was the only one Pan knew that would say good bye that way but for some reason it suited him.

**Friday night**

Trunks sat in front of his home computer, waiting for Virgo to log on. He had been looking forward to their next "date" since the last time they had talked. For some reason they just seemed to click. He couldn't wait to see how she was going to make it up to him for last time though technically it was his fault for cutting it short. But he had gotten a call from Goten who was close to bawling on the other end of the phone. The poor bastard had been dumped from his girlfriend of two years and it wasn't like he could ignore him.

Suddenly a message popped up on the screen.

Virgo79: Did you miss me?

Scorp64: You know I did honey. You bring me such joy I literally burst LOL. So what did you have in mind for tonight?

Virgo79: How about an office romance tonight. I'll be your naughty little secretary but this is the only time we can ever do it in the office. This is a once off fantasy.

Pan knew it was a bad idea but it was the only thing she could think of to try get Trunks out of her system. Her ultimate fantasy with her boss then never again would she think of him that way again. Well that's what she told herself.

Scorp64: ok honey but why a once off?

Virgo79: Let's just say I need to get it out of my system once and for all. So where was I, oh yeah the office. You're sitting behind your desk as I let myself in. I'm wearing a navy blue skirt. My skirt stops mid thigh, hugging my hips as the slit in the side reveals the top of a garter stocking. You can see the outline of my red bra thru my white top. The top buttons revealing the swell of my breasts with every breath I take. I walk seductively towards you running my fingers along the edge of your desk caressing it as I want to caress you.

Scorp64: Oh god. Don't stop.

Virgo79: my hand moves to your wrist. You're gripping the arm of the chair trying to control yourself. You're not supposed to be doing anything with your secretary. It's against work policy. I run my hand runs up your arm to your shoulder and I start to massage your shoulders. I lean forward and you can feel my breasts pushing into your back as I whisper "You're so tense. Let me help with that."

Scorp64: I groan at the feel of your hands and breasts. You're driving me crazy babe. I'm so hard from just your touch. I take one of your hands as kiss the palm before I suck on your finger making you gasp. I don't care if I break every rule in the book, I have to have you.

Virgo79: I turn your chair around and fall to my knees. I drag my nails down your thighs as I watch your face. I undo your pants, you burst from the confines. I smile as I lick the tip making you moan. You hands fist in my hair hurting just a little, just the way I like it as I suck your dick. It's all the way to the back of my throat. Your pushing my head on you faster but as you feel yourself getting so close to coming you stop and pull me to my feet. Pushing me to your desk you push my skirts up around my waist. You rip my panties from my body as you spread my legs and slam into me from behind.

Scorp64: I pull your head back with your hair and you whimper as I bite your neck. I start to lick the little bit of blood from your neck as I keep pumping inside you. Letting go of your hair I grab your hips. You're so hot inside and out. I start slamming in then pulling out slow. So slow you try to push back against me but my hands hold you tight. When you're almost to the end of my dick I slam in you again. You're going wild as I keep fucking you this way. You scream at the top of your lungs as I cum inside you. Our bodies spent.

Virgo79: That was amazing *giggles*. You're amazing.

Scorp64: *smile* thank you but I think it's you that is. I can't believe how hard you make me cum. I'm so surprised that some guy hasn't come along and married you already. I mean you're smart, seductive. You seem like the whole package. So why aren't you?

Virgo79: *sigh* the one guy that I love . . . well he has never seen me as anything other than a friend and even if he did there is quite a large age gap between us. He would never fall for me.

Trunks was really surprised and a little jealous of this guy Virgo had feelings for but when they had first met they had both agreed that it would be totally about sexual gratification and nothing else.

Scorp64: I'm exactly in the same boat as you. We've been friends since we were kids. Our families are really close too. It's like she grew into a beautiful woman when I wasn't looking and now it's too late. She would never see me as anything other than a friend. Look at us feeling sorry for ourselves. What a pair we make.

Virgo79: LOL your right there are more fish in the sea as my grandpa use to say. Well I got to go. Same time next week?

Scorp64: I wouldn't miss it for the world. Well... until we meet again.

Pan stared at the screen. Those four little words making her pause, no it couldn't be. It wasn't possible. There was no way it could be Trunks. Besides I'm sure Trunks isn't the only one that said goodbye that way.

Well that's what she told herself but she knew she had to find out for sure. It would drive her insane not knowing. Now all she had to do was come up with a way to find out without giving herself away.

**A/N: **So what do you guys think so far? Did I screw up any where? Should I give this story the boot? I feel like its missing something. Well I want to hear your opinion both good and bad. I'd say there's like only one or two chapter before this thing is done. It's only short like I said but


End file.
